The Happiness of Crippled Heart and Soul
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: One shot, study character. Kenapa Black Jack tidak pernah membalas pernyataan sayang dari Pinoko? Summary gaje, silahkan baca bila berkenan.
**Sebuah drabble gaje setelah kerajingan sama manga Black Jack. Ini... err bisa ke manga bisa ke anime, terserah sih mau yang mana, meski ini lebih cocok buat manganya.**

 **Warning: OOC, Hints Black JackxPinoko (terserah interpretasi pembaca gimana), miss typo**

 **Disclaimer: Tezuka-sensei, pinjem karakternya bentar *dilempar scalpel dari surga**

 **The Happiness for Crippled Heart and Soul**

Black Jack.

Seorang dokter bedah tanpa ijin praktek yang terkenal di dunia medis. Seorang pria paruh baya yang dingin, tamak dan aneh. Seseorang yang secara umum kurang disukai oleh orang-orang.

Meski begitu, entah betapa menyakitkan perkataan yang ditujukan kepadanya, betapa banyak siksaan fisik yang diberikan kepadanya, betapa mengerikan perlakuan yang ditujukan kepadanya, ia jarang menampakkan emosinya.

Dokter bedah tamak berhati sedingin es, atau malah tak jarang ia disebut perwujudan dari setan.

Tapi sebenarnya tak sulit untuk membuat dokter yang minim ekspresi dan perkataan itu panik.

"Cencei... aku cayang cencei."

Seketika itu Black Jack membatu seperti patung, untunglah rambutnya yang panjang bisa menutupi ekspresi kagetnya.

Ia menatap Pinoko, gadis kecil yang berada di bawah asuhannya, dengan sedikit terpaksa. Gadis yang berasal dari teratoma seorang pasien, yang dirangkai menjadi manusia tapi pasien yang bersangkutan menolak untuk mengakuinya saudaranya sehingga gadis itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Pada akhirnya, otaknya yang biasanya jenius itu tidak bisa memberi solusi bagus tentang reaksi yang harus ia tunjukkan. Jadi ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, meski ia tahu Pinoko menanti jawaban darinya, atau sekedar reaksinya.

Tapi yang bisa Black Jack lakukan adalah berpura-pura tuli dan kembali membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Cenceeeeiiiii!" gerutu gadis kecil itu, tapi kali ini Black Jack benar-benar tidak memberi reaksi apapun, bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Akhirnya sang gadis pergi, dengan kepala menunduk dan langkah kaki yang agak gontai.

Black Jack hanya bisa memandangnya, merasa simpati karena ia tidak bisa memberikan reaksi yang layak.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menerima pernyataan kasih sayang dari orang lain.

Ibunya dulu, meski terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Teman sejawatnya, yang berakhir kandas bahkan sebelum hubungan mereka dimulai.

Atau sederet pasien-pasiennya, yang ia yakin salah mengartikan rasa terima kasih dengan rasa cinta.

Tapi, Pinoko berbeda. Pinoko bukan ibunya, atau teman sejawatnya, atau pasien-pasiennya. Ia lebih dari itu. Ia masuk dalam kategori keluarga, meski Black Jack sendiri tak yakin sebenarnya Pinoko itu berarti apa bagi dirinya.

Ia menyayanginya... mungkin. Ia rasa ia menyayanginya... entahlah. Yang jelas ia peduli padanya.

Tapi ia tak yakin apa ia harus membalas pernyataan perasaan Pinoko dengan "aku juga sayang padamu."

Tapi jawabannya juga jelas bukan "aku tidak sayang padamu."

Mungkin seharusnya minimal ia mengatakan "terima kasih."

Atau mungkin sekedar anggukan atau "hm" saja sudah cukup.

Black Jack menggeleng kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk kembali membaca bukunya.

Ia payah dalam urusan seperti ini.

Ia bahkan tak mengerti, kenapa Pinoko bisa menyayangi orang seperti dirinya ini.

IoI

Ia jarang sekali mengajaknya keluar atau jalan-jalan.

Kadang-kadang, saat Pinoko memaksanya ikut pergi bersamanya atau memang mereka berdua hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

Kadang ia merasa bersalah, terus meninggalkan Pinoko seorang diri menjaga rumah.

Tapi...

" _Orang itu seram sekali... dia bukan sedang menculik anak itu kan?"_

" _Tapi masa' ada orang seseram itu bersama anak kecil semanis itu?"_

" _Bagaimana ini? Apa sebaiknya kita lapor polisi?"_

Ia mendengar semuanya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua omongan menyakitkan di belakang punggung atau bahkan di depan wajahnya sendiri.

Saat ia pertama kali mengajak Pinoko jalan-jalan keluar, ia benar-benar dituduh menculik dan dilaporkan polisi dan berakhir di kantor polisi sementara Pinoko yang menangis dan mengamuk hanya dianggap terkena Stockholm Syndrome.

Ia sendiri tidak masalah dengan semua itu, tapi ia merasa tidak enak pada Pinoko yang harus mengalami semua kejadian tidak mengenakkan itu karena dirinya.

Karena itu ia jarang mengajak gadis kecil itu keluar, sekalipun pergi bersama, ia sering berusaha untuk menjaga sedikit jarak di antara mereka, agar tidak terkesan mereka pergi bersama.

IoI

Ia jarang menyentuh Pinoko, kecuali dalam kondisi gawat secara medis ataupun literal.

Ketika ia mengerti kalau Pinoko adalah tanggung jawabnya, statusnya jadi mirip seperti anak angkat, bukan cuma sekedar pasien yang ada di bawah pengawasannya, Black Jack kadang-kadang mencuri pandang ke orang-orang ketika keluar.

Ia melihat bagaimana orang tua menggandeng anaknya, bagaimana seseorang memeluk orang lain dan sebagainya.

Bukan hanya sekedar melihat, tapi juga cara melakukannya.

Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyentuh orang lain diluar medis ataupun baku hantam.

Mungkin dengan Honma-sensei, tapi sejujurnya ia juga tidak begitu yakin. Ia tahu tubuhnya kaku sekali soal hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi ia juga tahu Pinoko layak mendapatkannya, gadis kecil itu butuh curahan kasih sayang.

Black Jack yang tahu bagaimana cara menginsisi kulit tanpa meninggalkan bekas, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menunjukkan sayang dengan sentuhan.

Setelah observasi beberapa lama, Black Jack mencoba untuk membelai rambut Pinoko.

Sekali.

Tangannya begitu kaku, si gadis kecil terlihat bingung sehingga dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya lagi dan bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya lewat sentuhan hanya saat keadaan gawat.

Ia harap itu cukup untuk Pinoko, meski ia tahu gadis itu layak mendapatkan lebih dari itu.

IoI

Ia tidak banyak memberinya hadiah.

Ia memiliki banyak uang, yang melimpah, yang kadang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggunakannya. Tapi, ia bukanlah orang yang royal, meski ia juga tidak pelit. Ia percaya pengeluarannya itu wajar, meski memang standar wajar baginya berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menghadiahi diri sendiri, ataupun orang lain. Beberapa kali mungkin ia membelikan sesuatu untuk pasien, tapi biasanya hal itu ada hubungannya dengan semangat atau kelangsungan hidup pasien jadi ia rasa itu tidak dihitung 'hadiah'.

Hadiah diberikan kepada seseorang untuk merayakan sesuatu, atau sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang, atau sebagai ucapan selamat atas suatu keberhasilan, ia tahu itu.

Pinoko layak mendapatkannya, selain baju yang ia kenakan, ia berhak memiliki sesuatu yang lain.

Tapi, Black Jack tidak begitu tahu apa yang disukai anak-anak atau gadis remaja. Ia tidak mau mengingat masa kecilnya yang menyakitkan. Jadi, ia tidak punya acuan sama sekali.

Ia masuk ke toko mainan dan boneka dengan wajah kebingungan, begitu banyak mainan dan boneka yang berjejer di puluhan rak, ia tak tahu caranya memilih.

Saat tak tahu, lebih baik bertanya, tapi pengetahuan umum itu kurang berlaku untuk Black Jack. Begitu ia berhadapan dengan pegawai toko, ia melihat tatapan penuh curiga dan tidak percaya. Ia juga merasakan pandangan tak enak dari pengunjung toko lainnya.

Mungkin mereka semua curiga ia adalah penculik yang sedang membeli sesuatu untuk memancing seorang anak kecil tak berdosa.

Ia tidak jadi bertanya, hanya mengambil satu buah boneka asal saja, membayarnya ke kasir dan segera pergi.

Pinoko seharusnya mendapatkan banyak hadiah, untuk kepintarannya mengurus rumah, kesabarannya menanti di rumah, ketekunannya sebagai asistennya. Ia harap yang ia berikan pada gadis itu setidaknya cukup.

IoI

Ia sering lupa soal Pinoko.

Itu kenyataan yang menyakitkan bahkan untuk Black Jack sendiri. Ia harap Pinoko tidak tahu soal itu. Kalau tahu, Pinoko bisa memukulnya dengan sapu.

Ketika ia pergi bekerja ke luar rumah atau bahkan ke luar negeri, terjebak di situasi gawat, ia sering lupa kalau Pinoko dengan sabar menantinya di rumah. Ia lupa kalau ada seorang gadis kecil yang menanti kepulangannya di rumah. Ia lupa kalau gadis kecil itu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya dan pekerjaannya.

Black Jack terbiasa hidup sendirian, puluhan tahun lamanya. Ia terbiasa pulang ke rumah yang dingin, tanpa siapapun. Ia terbiasa tidur sendirian, terbangun karena mimpi buruk sendirian, makan sendirian, ia tidak terbiasa ditemani siapapun.

Kehadiran Pinoko awalnya membuatnya tak nyaman, bahkan masuk ke kategori mengganggu karena ia sudah begitu terbiasa sendirian.

Hanya saja... Ada seseuatu yang aneh ia rasakan saat gadis kecil itu menyambutnya di rumah dengan senyuman lebar dan makan malam hangat di atas meja.

Ia butuh waktu untuk terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Tapi pada saat yang sama, sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak ingin terbiasa dengan semua itu.

IoI

Sudah lama Black Jack tidak merasa bahagia.

Ia lupa rasanya bahagia itu seperti apa.

Karena itu, ia tidak yakin ia bisa membahagiakan orang lain.

Karena itu, ia tidak yakin ia orang yang layak untuk dicintai.

Orang seperti dirinya...

Black Jack merasakan bibirnya tertarik ke sudut saat ia melihat Pinoko terlelap di tempat tidurnya, dengan posisi berantakan. Sejak Pinoko hadir dalam hidupnya, ia lebih sering tersenyum.

Meski mungkin untuk orang lain tidak banyak perubahan, tapi ia jadi lebih sering tersenyum, ia tahu itu.

Ia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh gadis kecil itu. Pinoko tersenyum dalam tidurnya, yang membuat Black Jack tersenyum kembali.

Ia terlalu terbiasa hidup sendirian, kehadiran Pinoko seperti mendatangkan angin topan ke laut yang tenang. Ia sering merasa takut akan banyak hal. Takut Pinoko terluka, takut Pinoko kekurangan kasih sayang, takut Pinoko sedih, takut Pinoko marah. Ia sering merasa bingung. Bingung bagaimana ia harus merawat Pinoko, bagaimana ia harus menunjukkan perasaannya, bagaimana ia harus berinteraksi dengannya.

Ia takut ia gagal.

Ia ingin ia gagal.

Ia takut Pinoko suatu saat membencinya dan kemudian pergi.

Ia ingin Pinoko suatu saat membencinya dan kemudian pergi.

Ia tidak mau hidup sendirian lagi.

Ia ingin hidup sendirian kembali.

Ia ingin perasaan berkecamuk ini berhenti.

"Cencei...," gumam Pinoko dalam tidurnya.

Black Jack kembali tersenyum, sedikit kagum bagaimana pengaruh Pinoko dalam dirinya, yang langsung bisa membuat perasaannya yang kalut kembali tenang.

Ia masih belum tahu, apa ia harus berusaha lebih keras untuk membuat Pinoko bahagia? Atau memperlakukan Pinoko lebih dingin agar ia pergi dan bahagia bersama dengan orang lain?

Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia mau.

Sudah lama ia tidak bahagia, tapi sejak hadirnya Pinoko... ia rasa kebahagiaan itu perlahan datang kembali.

Tapi orang seperti dirinya, tidak yakin bisa menerima kebahagiaan yang datang itu dengan tangan terbuka.

Tubuh dan hatinya sudah terluka terlalu banyak, sampai tidak berbentuk, untuk menerima kebahagiaan itu.

Ia butuh waktu untuk terbiasa dengan semua ini, untuk menentukan apa yang ia mau dan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Jadi, Pinoko harus sabar menanti jawaban pernyataan perasaannya.

Suatu hari nanti, mungkin.

 **End**

 **Pada akhirnya, aku yakin Black Jack sampai kapanpun nggak bakal pernah bales pernyataan cintanya Pinoko. Bukan kejam, tapi itu juga mungkin jadi alasan kenapa Black Jack masih ngasuh Pinoko.**

 **Dia harus menjawab perasaan Pinoko suatu hari nanti, sampai saat itu tiba, Pinoko bisa terus ada di sisinya.**

 **Interpretasi ngaco dari Black Jack**

 **Silahkan review bila berkenan**


End file.
